Toi, personne d'autre
by Anna-FullHealer
Summary: On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens et puis on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à la vie.
1. Chapter 1 - La rentrée

Je me réveillai avec le bruit sourd de mon réveil, que j'éteignis dans un grognement tout en repoussant la couette. Enfilant rapidement un jean et un débardeur, je descendis l'escalier passant par la cuisine avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, attrapant une pomme au passage.

Après mettre lavée, je récupérai mon sac et rejoignis mon frère dehors pour enfin prendre le chemin de l'arrêt de bus. Après avoir présenté ma carte au chauffeur, je m'assis près d'Hidan, puis après avoir déliré sur la forme des nuages, le bus s'arrêta sur la place ou enormément de lycéen se bousculait pour voir leur nom et leur classe.

Je pris le bras d'Hidan pour ne pas le perdre dans cette foule, pendant que celui-ci se frayait un chemin jusqu'aux autres. Arriver à un petit re-coin, je retrouvai Sasori qui parlait déjà des nouvelles avec Deidara et Itachi. D'un signe de main je saluai tout le monde.

_- Alors, quelqu'un à regarder dans quelle classe on n'était?_  
_- Tobi! Tobi a regardé!_  
_- Hé bien, dit le._ repris-je en ébouriffant mes cheveux.  
_- Tu es dans la classe d'Hidan et Zetsu._  
_- Ok, avec quel prof'?_  
_- Tobi ne sait plus._  
_- Viens on va voir. répondit Hidan, en commençant à avancer avec Zetsu._

Je rattrapai Zetsu à temps, alors qu'Itachi venait me dire qu'ils y allaient. Avec la délicatesse d'Hidan, nous arrivâmes vite au tableau d'affichage.

_- Putain, on est tombé sur Orochimaru!_

Tapant sur le tableau, Hidan fit retourner quelque personne.

_- On n'aurait jamais pu tomber mieux._  
_- J'aurais aimé avoir Kakashi, lui au moins est cool._  
_- Hm, bon. On y va? Arriver en retard le premier jour, sa le fait pas._

Zestu, comme bon éléve me suivit, a l'insverse d'Hidan, qui avait déjà décidé d'arriver en retard. Après plus de 5 minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin dans la grande classe, ou le prof' de maths attendait impatiemment les retardataires.  
J'allais m'installer a une grande table au côté de Zetsu, quand Orochimaru m'interpella.

_- Haruno, n'oubliez pas que je vous ais déjà eu l'année précédente._  
_- Et?_  
_- Je vais vous attribuer une place définitive, et non pas celle que vous alliez prendre. A côté de , vous bavarderez moins._

Merde. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais le courant n'est jamais passé entre moi et les potes de ma sœur. Je pris place, et en relevant la tête je vis Hidan rentrer dans la classe avec sa tête de vainqueur.  
Ce qui me fit doucement rire.

- _Ici._ Dit méchamment le professeur.

Hidan s'assit alors à côté de Shikamaru, duo explosif. Il est une rangée devant moi, seul Naruto, nous sépare, ce qui me permet de lui lancer des boues de gomme, des boulettes de papier, et autres projectiles.  
Pour une fois, il m'ignora totalement, ce qui me blaza énormément. Je finis par poser mon menton dans ma paume, et mon regard se posa sur mon voisin, qui était bizarrement intéressé par ce que pouvait raconter le reptile au tableau.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je le détaillais, et me disais que ma sœur n'avait pas des amis moches. Jusqu'à ce que, je me prenne tous se que j'avais balancé au par avant sur mon camarade.

_- Arrête de baver!_ me lança-t-il discrètement.

Je pris mon tube de colle dans ma main, je levai la main, prête à lancer le tube sur cette imbécile, avant de remarquer le silence pesant dans la classe. Je tournai lentement la tête, pour voir tous les regards braquer sur moi.  
Et Orochimaru, les bras croisés, me regardant d'un regard vraiment mauvais.

_- Essayez._

Je compris le message, et remis mon tube dans ma trousse, avant de voir la gueule d'Hidan, hilare devant ce spectacle. Ok, pas le tube, j'attendis que le professeur se retourne juste assez, et balança vivement ma trousse sur la tignasse blanche devant.  
Un bruit sourd, retentit dans la salle, j'étouffe des rires dans ma main. Ce qui n'échappa pas au reptile, je me sentis réellement con, quand le contenu de ma trousse tomba à terre. Et là, c'est le drame. J'ose un regard vers le tableau, mais détourne vite les yeux devant la mine effroyable que tire le reptile.  
Je me cache dans mes bras, essayant tant bien que mal de me retenir de rire.

_- Haruno, vous prenez la porte. Votre camarade vous accompagne._

Hidan se retourna vers moi, avec un "Big smile". Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris, que c'est lui mon camarade qui vient avec moi. Je pris mes affaires, en allant vers la porte je donnai une petite claque à Hidan. Lui était assis, il n'avait réellement pas compris.

_- Hurko, veillez-vous aussi à suivre le chemin de la direction._  
_- Quoi?!_

J'attendais Hidan, avec le même "Big smile" qu'il avait juste avant. Quand nous fûmes tous les deux sortis de la salle et la porte fermée, j'enlaçai tendrement Hidan. Cela fait, je me détachai et lui souris, et pris l'initiative d'aller voir la vie sco.  
Il me suivit, en passant son bras autour de mon cou, il embrassa le haut de ma tête.

_- C'est de ta faute._ dis-je, sérieuse.  
_- Tu parles! Tu m'as balancé une multitude de bouts de papiers et autres._  
_- Et tu m'as ignoré, fait pas la victime, hin._

Il se pencha sur moi, retenant mon bassin avec ses mains et mordit ma clavicule, un peu sauvagement d'ailleurs. Je retins un petit cri, et le poussai pour qu'il me lâche.

_- Tu es fou! Tu m'as fait mal.. Et, tu m'as bavé dessus en plus!_  
_- Haha, fait pas la victime._ dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
_- Ha ha, très drôle Hidan._

Avec ce petit moment fun, nous étions déjà dans la vie scolaire.

_- Hé bien, je vous vois déjà? Vous n'avez pas tenu longtemps._  
_- Bhe, Oro-snake n'a pas un sens de l'humour très développé, Iruka._  
_- Alala, Tsunade est là. Bonne chance._  
_- Merci._ répondit Hidan

Je frappai à la porte du proviseur, après avoir entendu "Entrer", j'ouvris et m'installai sur une chaise, à côté d'Hidan.  
Elle releva la tête, et passa ses yeux noisette sur nous deux, avant de soupirer.

_- L'année commence bien._

Oui, l'année commence bien.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sakura, ne pleure pas

_Bien le bonjour cher lecteur! Oui, je suis désolée d'avoir balancé le précédent chapitre comme ça, avec aucune explication. Je vais me rattraper sur celui-ci. Alors, c'est une fiction sur le manga Naruto, qui se passe au lycée. Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Anna, qui est mon OC et la principale protagoniste de ma fiction. Vous découvrirez son caractère au fil des chapitres, mais je vais vous éclairer sur son physique: elle a une taille moyenne, assez mince -elle a bien sûr les mensurations qui vont avec cette minceur-, des cheveux longs -à peu près au milieu du dos- qui ondulent légèrement et rose, un visage fin avec des yeux plus bleus que verts.. Je crois que s'est tout, si vous voulez plus d'informations, je réponds aux questions._

_Sur ce, voilà le chapitre deux. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_- __Vous pouvez sortir._

Après avoir subi le monologue de tsunade, l'on sortit enfin du bureau. Je boude un peu, normal, avoir eu une leçon sur notre avenir pendant plus de 20 minutes, c'est lourd.  
Nous devrions aller en étude, mais je suivis Hidan, et on finit par se poser devant le lycée. Il fouilla dans son sac, avant de se tourner vers moi.

_- Anna?_  
_ - Hm?_  
_ - Tu as une feuille et un filtre?_  
_ - Hidan, t'es pas chié._

Il me donna une petite tape sur la cuisse, me quémandant des yeux.

_- Tu me fais chier._ dis-je en soupirant.  
_ - Normalement, j'tax à Deidara._  
_ - Hé bien, attends 5 minutes, et tax à Deidara._  
_ - Allez Anna!_ dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur mes cuisses.

Je le fixais, dédaigneusement, puis je craquai devant sa moue, cette tête qu'il pouvait avoir, à faire craquer n'importe qui, même Kakuzu. Je sortis de mon sac ce qu'il voulait et lui donna.  
J'eus le droit à un sourire comme remerciement, il perdit son sourire voyant le marque de mes filtres.

_- J'aime pas les OCB, t'as pas des Rizla?_  
_ - Va te faire, je ne suis pas un distributeur._

La sonnerie retenti, et même pas 1 minute après, une multitude de lycéens étaient au même endroit que nous, se dépêchant de fumer pendant les 15 petits minutes de pause qui séparait 4 heures en deux.  
Je sortis mon portable pour voir le message de Konan: " Où êtes-vous? ". Je ne peux pas lui répondre " Devant. " elle ne comprendrait pas, donc je lui indiquai simplement l'endroit par " Au bus. ".  
Après seulement 1 minute, le groupe était devant nous.

_- Vous avez couru ou quoi?_ dit le Jashiniste.  
_ - Non, pas vraiment._  
_ - Hé, Zetsu! Tu ne t'es pas senti trop "Alone"?_ dis-je en pouffant de rire.  
_ - Ho, fait pas ta maligne, toi!_  
_ - Qu'est que ta Sasori?_  
_ - Vous avez même pas tenu 2 heures, y'a un problème, non? Hm._  
_ - Vos gueules_.

Tout le monde se tue, regardant Hidan d'un air malsain. Voyant cela, il reprit.

_- Je roule, et je roule mal quand on crie juste à côté._

Tout d'un coup, une blonde tapota l'épaule de mon frère, il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, avant de remarquer que cette blonde était la sœur de Deidara et la meilleure amie à Sakura; Ino.  
Elle avait l'air inquiète, ce qui inquiéta rapidement Sasori. Quand Ino vient nous voir, c'est qu'il y a un problème notre sœur.

_- Sakura a disparu_.

Non. Ino, je vais t'apprendre la vie. Il ne faut, **JAMAIS**, dire cela à Sasori. Cette petite phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur le frangin, alors que moi, je n'avais pas cillée d'un poil.

_- Comment? Explique!_  
_ - Sasuke l'a rejeté devant tout le monde, elle l'a mal pris et est partie._  
_ - Elle est où?_ demanda-t-il, pressant.  
_- Ho, Sasori!_ m'indignais-je, _laisse la vivre sa vie, comme toutes les filles qui sont au lycée._

Il ne répondit rien, laissant vaguer son regard sur la foule devant nous.

_- Bon, je vais aux chiottes. Konan, tu m'accompagnes?_  
_ - Bien sur. dit-elle en se levant_.

Nous partîmes toutes les deux vers les toilettes des salles de langue. Entrant de le petit couloir, ou deux portes donner accès aux wc.  
J'allais entrer dans l'une des deux, quand j'entendis un reniflement bruyant provenant de la porte à côté.  
Konan fut celle qui ouvrit la porte, pour laisser apparaitre Sakura, en pleure. Un "Bho." sortis de ma bouche et de celle de Konan, et nous nous assîmes sur les côtés de la pleurnicharde.

_- Alors Sakura? Il se passe quoi?_ fit le bleuter.  
_- Sasuke ma fait honte, alors que.._  
_ - Houlala, laisse tomber les Uchiha!_ dis-je en essuyant une de ses larmes.  
_ - Oui. Ne fais pas attention à lui, et là tu verras que tu l'intéresseras plus que tu ne le penses._

Elle finit par sourire devant nos paroles rassurantes, et la sonnerie retentit, elles partirent me laissant seule aux toilettes.  
Après avoir laver mes mains, je pris la direction de la salle de math, et je trouvai Hidan se baladant dans les couloirs.

_- Hidan? Qu'est-ce que tu fout?_  
_ - Bhe, je me balade. Puis faut qu'on s'excuse et tout, et tu es plus douée que moi pour ça._

Il me suivit jusqu'à la salle, où là, nous nous excusâmes pour notre comportement du matin, et je me rassis à côté de Kiba, qui daigna m'accordait un mini-regard.


End file.
